Family Ties
by Hannah Myra Myers
Summary: Continuation of "Life After Kirkwall." Anders struggles to maintain the life he has built for himself in the wake of Hawke's death with the help of old friends. T for possible language and violence.
1. Gifts and Seekers

**A continuation of the story "Life After Kirkwall." Decided to split off into a new story since Hawke is gone. Story will revolve around Anders and co. while they deal with the fallout of what happened in Kirkwall. As always, Bioware owns everything.**

* * *

><p>"Come here Sweet Bean!" Kylee ran blissfully into Isabella's arms, giggling as the pirate captain twirled her around the room. "Maker's balls Anders what have you been doing to this girl? She wasn't nearly this big the last time I was here!"<p>

"Isabella, please. She has been repeating everything she hears lately and I don't need her picking up your sailor tongue." An eyebrow rose at his choice of words, but the quip remained unspoken given the warning that accompanied it.

"Up!" the little girl demanded. The pirate smiled down at her mischievously.

"I have a better idea Kitten. What say we go and pick out your birthday present?" A round of bouncing and happy squealing ensued, however Anders felt a blanket of anxiety settle over him. Isabella's gifts usually required a certain amount of parental approval or supervision. On Kylee's first birthday the pirate had presented her with a child sized dagger for "self-defense." The last time she had visited she had brought a barrel of hard cider, insisting that her own mother would give it to her by the glass. He shuddered to think of what she had conjured for the girl's third birthday.

"Perhaps this could wait until tomorrow. I am needed at the infirmar-"

"Nonsense! Fenris is waiting for us in Amaranthine and I won't let you ruin all the fun."

The mage couldn't disguise his surprise. "Fenris is going with you? To pick out Kye's birthday gift?"

"He is my last choice for a shopping partner, believe me. But we came up with this little idea together and he insisted on being there."

Anders felt relief course through him. Fenris had proven himself to be quite the mother hen over Kylee, having nearly beheaded Carver when the warden had allowed her beyond his line of sight for more than a moment. If anyone could be counted on to assure the girl was safe it was the elf. "I suppose I don't have any say in the matter then."

Isabella smiled brilliantly. "Oh good! I'm glad you see it my way. The next step in the plan involved knocking you out. Although now I can't have my way with your unconscious…"

"Isabella!"

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Anders' eyes were heavy as he made his way back from the infirmary. He was beginning to think that the city of Amaranthine itself had no clinic or infirmary as it seemed that anyone who suffered from anything more severe than a runny nose wound up at Vigil's Keep seeking treatment. Per Elissa's parting request before disappearing on some secret Warden business Anders made it a point to keep his magic use to a minimum. The mage only evoked his powers for the desperately ill or injured, resorting to bandages, herbs, and poultices for the rest. But if the current influx of patients did not stem they would soon be in dire need of supplies.<p>

A loud crash rumbled from within his home, snapping Anders out of his mental inventory. He pulled the staff from his back as fear prickled up his spine and listened at the door for any clue as to what was happening within. However the mage felt like a paranoid fool when another clatter was followed by Kylee's giggles and the low voices of Isabella and Fenris. Shaking his head Anders replaced his staff and entered, however the sight that greeted him was far from expected.

Kylee lay on the floor amidst a slew of toppled furniture as she wrestled with a pup that was nearly her size. When his daughter saw him she smiled brilliantly and jumped to her feet. "Papa!" she squealed as she leapt into his arms. Anders lifted her from the floor and was unsurprised when the small Mabari was perturbed at his new friend being taken away. It growled lowly at the intruder disrupting it's fun until Kylee shook her small finger. "No! Bad Fred! Be nice to Papa!" The dog dropped its head and whined apologetically. The ecstatic child turned back to her father and smiled brilliantly. "Do you like him?"

Anders did his best to hide his startled state by smiling back at the girl. "He certainly is a surprise isn't he?"

"He picked me!"

"I see that…" Anders raised an eyebrow at the two people he assumed were responsible for the animal that was now prancing happily around his feet. Isabella smirked while Fenris stood shamelessly next to her. "The dog's name is Fred?"

"Frederick actually. Your scrumptious Warden friend Nathaniel came up with that one." The pirate crossed the room and cupped Kylee's cheeks in her hands. "Do you like your present Sweet Bean?" The girl nodded and threw her arms around Isabella.

"Thank you Auntie Bella!" Kylee squirmed her way to the floor where she ran across the room and locked her arms around Fenris legs. "Thank you Fenris!"

The elf smiled genuinely. "Why don't you take Frederick to the dining hall? I am certain Carver will be interested to see your new dog." The girl smiled excitedly as she hurdled out the front door toward the kitchen entrance of the keep, the Mabari bounding ahead of her.

Anders couldn't help but give a small smile as he closed the door. "So…a Mabari? For a three year old?"

Fenris did not flinch under the mage's questioning gaze. "Hawke once told me that Mabari are highly sought after and prized in Ferelden. Is this not so?"

"Yes, but-"

Isabella smirked. "Well what better protection could we offer than a lethally intelligent war dog that would defend its mistress to the death?"

Loathe as he was to admit it, Anders had to concede to his companion's logic. Kylee was protected within the walls of the keep he worried about what would happen when she was old enough to venture beyond the safety of her current boundaries. The girl habitually found herself in restricted areas of the stronghold, an issue Anders was certain would extend beyond the protective ramparts.

"There's another reason we're here Anders." The pirate's somber tone caused alarm to swell in Anders' gut as Isabella handed him a letter. The anxiety grew into fear and burrowed into his heart as he read the message once, then again; Aveline's neat flowing script clearly outlined circumstances that could doom them all.

"You're sure of this?" The grave look in the pirate's eyes was all the confirmation Anders needed. He tried to think, tried to still the trembling in his hands as the latent instinct to flee stirred in his mind. "If Aveline is right then we are undone. The Seekers will not stop until they have found us. They will track us to the ends of Thedas. Maker, they will find Kylee!" With each passing minute the mage's eyes grew wider, more desperate. "I have to leave. Tonight."

"Hold on a minute Sparkle Fingers, don't panic just yet."

"Isabella, how can you-"

"I also received a letter." Fenris stepped forward. "Varric instructed me to return here while he goes to Kirkwall to deal with this Chantry Seeker."

"Varric? What… why? He's going to turn himself over to the Chantry?"

"The Seekers are searching for Hawke. Who better to convey her tale than the one who told it first?"

"What if they do not believe him?"

Isabella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I once watched Varric convince a squad of Templars that the two most wanted apostates in Kirkwall were working for the knight commander. I think he can handle it."

Tentative relief began to wash over Anders as he chuckled at the memory. The sensation didn't last long as he glanced between his two companions. "So… why are you two here? Making sure I don't disappear into the night?"

"We are here for insurance. If things go south with this Seeker bitch then we," Isabella motioned between herself and Fenris, "are to take you and Kylee to Merrill, to stay with the Dalish for a little while."

Anders finally let the relief fully wash over him and felt his shoulders sag under its influence. There was a plan. He prayed silently to the Maker that they wouldn't need it.


	2. Circles

**This chapter picks up a few years after the last.**

* * *

><p>"Kylee!" Fenris sighed as his eyes swept the courtyard of the keep. A quiet giggle followed by rustling brush gave the girl away. The elf sprinted in her direction and caught her around the waist as she laughed mischievously. Throwing her over his shoulder, carrying the child as one would carry a sack of turnips, Fenris could not suppress his own smile. While his time in Kirkwall had been turbulent, he had never known a greater sense of peace. Being settled in one place with those whom you could count on in times of crisis were comforts he had taken for granted. Since then his life had carried him across Thedas in search of… something. But surprisingly it was here, with this small human and what remained of his friends, that he found a similar sense of serenity.<p>

The elf plopped down next to the tree where he had left their things and, before the girl could scurry away again, pulled her into his lap. "You may play when we have finished. Our task is nearly complete." Kylee looked up at him and pouted, doing her best to manipulate Fenris into letting her go earlier than planned. However he simply scoffed and reclaimed the book that had been abandoned in the grass. "That sort of influence may be successful with Varric but it will not serve you now."

Kylee sighed, realizing she was doomed, and turned her attention back to the book. She read aloud slowly as she stumbled and worked around words that were not yet familiar. "…the fires remained unlit while negot…"

"Negotiations."

"... were conducted, legend tells us, by shooting…"

"Shouting."

The girl sighed in frustration and furrowed her brow as she continued, "…shouting back and forth from the loft. The ma-mag…"

"Mages."

Fenris had to suppress a grin as the frustrated girl closed the book angrily and pushed it away. "I'll never finish it. It's too hard."

"Do not be in such a hurry. You are learning quickly." Kylee looked up at him with a perfect reflection of Anders' skepticism, causing the elf to chuckle. "Since we are so near the end I will finish." Fenris picked up the book and resumed reading from where the girl had stopped. "The mages went cheerily into exile in a remote fortress outside of the capital, where they would be kept under the watchful eye of the Templars and a council of their own elder magi. Outside of normal society, and outside of the Chantry, the mages would form their own closed society, the Circle, separated for the first time in human history." Fenris gently closed the book and set it next to him in the grass.

"I don't think Sister Petrine knew mages very well."

The comment surprised Fenris as he looked down at his young student. "What makes you think that?"

"Because mages don't like the circle. They wouldn't _want_ to go there."

Fenris considered his next words carefully, knowing this to be dangerous territory. Anders was always very careful to avoid his political ravings around his daughter, choosing instead to carefully inform the girl and answer her questions as honestly as possible so she would form her own opinions rather than repeat his doctrine to unfriendly ears.

"I am not a mage and have never been to the circle," he started carefully. "But I do believe the mages of that time preferred the option."

"Why? The circle takes you away from your family if you have magic."

"That is true. Perhaps they did not fully understand the consequences of their decision."

"Well I never want to go to the circle." Kylee slowly turned in his lap so she was facing him. Her eyes were downcast and she spoke quietly. "If I'm a mage will the Templars come and take ME to the circle?"

Fenris felt a surge of angry fear. "No," he growled protectively. "I would never allow that to happen." He could see his tone frightened the little human so he took a calming breath. "You know your father would never let anyone take you. Neither would your uncle."

The thunder of four large Mabari paws and heavily armored footsteps heralded Carver's approach. Frederick skidded past where the elf and child were sitting and bounded happily before his mistress. "We are finished for today Kylee. You may do as you wish." Not wanting to question the sudden change in itinerary the girl smiled and scurried away from Fenris, darting around the corner with Frederick close behind. The elf sighed and stood slowly, retrieving the book from the grass. "What is it Carver?"

"Scouts spotted a caravan heading this way from Amaranthine."

"What of it?"

"They're flying Kirkwall's banner."


	3. Templars

"Ssshhh!" Kylee hushed Frederick as the dog pranced nervously beneath her. "Wait here!" Her command did little to quell the anxious pacing but he obeyed with a whimper.

"You should have let him at home," Gideon whispered harshly as he clamored over the top of the high stone wall.

"He would just claw through the door," the girl grunted as her friend helped her gain her feet. When she saw no soldiers she grinned. "Come on!" The two children sprinted down the length of the keep's high wall, thus circumventing the guards that had prevented them from leaving the fortress itself. Something was going on beyond the gatehouse and both children were determined not to be excluded.

Gideon stopped abruptly and held a finger over his mouth motioning silence to his companion. An archer wearing the blue of the Wardens had made his nest around the corner, bow unslung, as his eyes swept below. Kylee frowned in confusion. The Wardens didn't usually patrol this area of the keep, leaving it to regular soldiers if they bothered to guard it at all. Her curiosity flared and she motioned toward the vine covered wall she knew to be located further along the parapet. The boy nodded and grinned, allowing her to take the lead.

Kylee silently led her friend to the foliage covered expanse and slipped over the edge. They descended slowly for a moment before leaping across a narrow span and easily landing on the thatched roof below. From there it was a small drop to the ground. The pair moved in the shadows behind the line of small houses until they reached their final barrier. Without a word, having made the trek countless times before, Gideon boosted his shorter friend up onto the roof of his own dwelling and quickly followed her over the wooden walls to the top of the miller's home. From this vantage they could see the entire outer yard.

The sight of the four carts piled high with goods was not what caused Kylee's quiet gasp; the wagons were being pulled by eight of the biggest animals she had ever seen. Gideon seemed to share her astonishment. "Maker's Breath," he muttered. "What are those?"

"I think they're horses."

"Don't be thick. Horses are a myth."

"No they're not! Uncle Varric told me about them. He said they come from Orlais."

"Your uncle Varric talks to his crossbow. He's as dim as you are." Kylee glared at the older boy and let out a 'huff' before climbing down from their perch. "What are you doing? Are you mad?"

"No I'm dim remember? I'm not staying here with you."

"They're going to catch you!" When the girl continued to descend Gideon cursed and started to follow. "Where are you going?"  
>"I can't hear anything. I want to get closer." Kylee, staying in the shadows like Auntie Bella showed her, crept around the edge of the yard until she came to the large haystack piled near the gatehouse. She burrowed in, crawling until she was close enough to the other side to see and hear. The sight of Fenris standing next to Carver gave her pause. Why would Fenris be greeting a caravan meant for the Wardens? Uncle Carver might need help unloading it, but there were laborers for such chores…<p>

Gideon's face appeared next to her in the straw but the girl ignored him as she watched a ginger haired woman she didn't recognize climb off the front wagon. She approached the elf and they spoke quietly for a moment. The words were so hushed that Kylee was strained to hear anything.

"…surprised to see you Aveline. I did not…"

"…couldn't say 'no' to that…"

"…the Seekers. Are they…"

"What's a Seeker?" Gideon asked in a whisper but Kylee couldn't answer. She looked around nervously, suddenly unsure.

Kylee had only heard the word "seeker" once: after a Templar had come to the keep asking questions about a rouge apostate. She hadn't actually seen this Templar but when word reached her she'd run home in a panic to warn her father.

"One Templar does not mean-"

"Of course it does Fenris!" Kylee faltered at the sound of her father's raised voice. He didn't yell often and the sound made her uneasy. "The Seekers are relentless! If Varric hasn't convinced them…"

"We do not know anything for certain."

"If they find out about Kye…" Kylee had never been able to cast a spell, despite her best attempts, but having watched Papa her entire life she knew what magic felt like. So when the air thickened and she felt gooseflesh tingle up her arms she knew something had happened. **"I will not suffer their kind!"** Justice's voice boomed. Kylee knew Justice would never hurt her. But she also knew Fenris and Justice did not get along so, swallowing her fear, the girl slowly opened the door.

"Papa?" she asked meekly, keeping her eyes on her feet.

Both adults turned to her and Justice's glare softened as he knelt and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. **"Do not fear child,"** his voice thundered before the blue light faded, leaving her father's fearful gaze in its wake. The sight had burned into her memory because her papa wasn't afraid of anything.

"Is that a Templar?" Gideon asked in awe, breaking his friend's reverie. A man with golden yellow hair clad in shining steel armor climbed off one of the rear wagons, the symbol of a flaming sword engraved upon his breastplate. Fear coursed through the girl causing her heart to hammer wildly. She had to warn Papa before this man found him.

"We should go," she whispered as she started to crawl away.

"Wait it's your Da!"

Fear escalated to panic when she saw Anders appear at the top of the stairs next to the Warden Commander. "Cullen!" Alistair called out loudly. "It's good to see you again."

The man crossed the yard and clasped the Commander's arm. "It is. I wish it were under better circumstances." He scowled at Anders whose face remained impassive. "I didn't know the Grey Wardens made a habit of harboring criminals."

"Have you come to execute me Cullen?"

"If I had my way abomination you'd have been put to the brand years ago."

"I suppose it's a good thing you didn't have your way."

"Watch yourself apostate, I still might-"

"No!" Kylee's blind panic overrode her judgment as the girl tumbled from the haystack and sprinted toward her father. Easily weaving between the guards posted around the yard, she threw herself against the armored man and caused him to stumble. Kylee stopped in front of Anders, fists curled at her side. "You can't have him!"

The man glared down at her for a moment before his gaze softened. "By the Maker…"

"Kylee!" Anders quickly pulled his daughter away from the stunned Templar and knelt to face her. "What are you doing here?" he asked urgently. Before she could answer Anders' gaze had already caught Fenris' and the elf was striding toward them. "Go back inside with Fenris. We will speak late-"

"No!" The girl glared fiercely at the yellow haired man staring at her before she turned back to Anders. "Papa he can't take you to the Circle! He can't make you tranquil!" Though Kylee had never seen one of the Tranquil she was familiar with all it entailed. The idea that her papa would never smile again, would never kiss her goodnight or even frown at her, brought a wave of tears to the girl's eyes.

"Oh Kye…" Anders smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "I promise I am not going to the Circle. This is Cullen," he gestured to the man in the armor. "He is an… old friend. He knew Uncle Varric and your mother."

Kylee looked up at the man skeptically. "Yes child, I knew your mother." He knelt, armor rattling as he went, and looked her in the eye. "You have my word I'm not here to take your father away." The girl nodded once solemnly before hugging Anders tightly around the neck.

"Come Kylee," Fenris murmured before ushering her toward the keep.


	4. Rebellion

Anders stood in the door to Kylee's room and silently watched his daughter sleep as threads of fear coiled around his heart. What happened with Cullen had terrified the mage. Despite the fact that Kylee had not yet shown any signs of magical talent Anders was adamant that she have a healthy respect and fear of the Chantry's military arm. The girl had been taught, from the moment she was old enough to understand, that Templars were dangerous. "If you ever see a Templar," he'd told her, "you run. Stay out of sight and get away as quickly and quietly as you can. No matter what happens, no matter what they are after, you run." But at the first true test the girl had done exactly the opposite; instead of remaining out of sight or seeking safety she had stormed the armored man and tried to fight.

Recalling the sight of his little Kylee, raven hair caked with straw, standing resolutely before the fully armored Knight Commander brought a bittersweet smile to the mage's face. It seemed physical resemblance was not enough; the girl had inherited her mother's stubbornness as well. The idea brought renewed anxiety as the threads tightened. Marian's obstinacy had saved his life more times than he could count. But when he recalled her death… Perhaps if she had run instead of trying to fight…

Shaking his head, the tired mage began to turn from the door when a small voice stopped him.

"Papa?"

Anders moved into the room and knelt next to the girl's bed. Smiling, he gently brushed a few wayward locks away from sleep filled eyes. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak with the Commander. I won't be gone long."

"Will the Templar be there?"

Anders couldn't help but wince at the tiny note of fear behind her question. "Yes Sweet Bean, he will be there."

"Take Fred. He can protect you."

The sight of the Mabari curled at the end of the bed, yipping and kicking in his sleep, made Anders chuckle. "No he will stay with you. I'll have the Warden Commander and Aveline to protect me."

Kylee nodded and furrowed her brow. "Mama says Cullen is a good man. She said he helped save Kirkwall. Is that true?"

Her words caused Anders to freeze in place. He knew Marian visited Kylee's dreams; the girl had once awakened with questions about a stray dog Carver had taken in as a child. The incident had alarmed both her father and uncle. Though Anders knew the source of the knowledge it continued to unnerve him when his daughter awoke speaking of her mother. Such moments reminded him of what he had lost. What they had both lost.

But with his daughter's eyes on him Anders forced a reassuring smile. "Yes, that is true. Cullen is a good man." Anders stood, placing a light kiss on Kylee's forehead, and pulled the covers around her shoulders. "Now go back to sleep. If you see Mama, tell her I love her."

The girl rolled over and drearily muttered, "She knows Papa."

* * *

><p>Aveline sighed and sat back in her chair. There were times, such as when the Divine's agents were rampaging through Kirkwall, that the guard captain missed the old days. Maker knows she would've gladly traded a squad of Seekers for a horde of angry Quinari. But after having listened to Anders and Cullen snipe at each other for the better part of an hour she decided that perhaps the good old days remain firmly behind her. Years of co-ruling Kirkwall with Knight Commander Cullen had provided Aveline with new and profound resources of patience, but everyone had their limits. And it seemed that the Warden Commander, despite his amusement at listening to the Templar and apostate argue, had finally reached his.<p>

"As much as I'd love to start wagering on who is going to win this," Alistair broke through the bickering as he rubbed his temples, "some of us have other things to do." He sat back in his chair while mage and Templar continued to glare at each other. "Anders, he's obviously not here to arrest you so let it go. Cullen, do you honestly believe more soldiers are what Kirkwall needs?"

"We need more men if we are to keep the peace."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Kirkwall hasn't had peace in over a decade. Can't see why they'd want to start now."

"At the rate the Circles are rebelling we'll have another Exalted March on our hands within a matter of months! Nearly every Circle has fallen and Starkhaven's prince burned theirs to the ground! Now there's a flood of mages in the city and pockets of rouge Templars who seek their blood. We've managed to sequester a few of the surviving Circle mages but it is a tentative truce at best. I fear that were it not for the Seeker's presence we would have lost the Gallows already."

"You mean lost again?" Anders grinned smugly, resulting in another angry glare from Cullen.

Aveline had finally heard enough. "Be silent! You should both be ashamed, sniping back and forth like children. If you cannot behave like adults then take it outside." Both men had the wisdom to look properly admonished. The ginger haired woman turned back to Alistair, who now wore a favorable smirk. "Commander are you aware that the Seekers are searching for the Hero of Ferelden?"

"Yes, though for Seekers they're not very good at 'seeking' are they? Thankfully there's been no knocking at our gates."

Cullen snorted. "What?" he asked. "You mean to tell me they've not sought the Commander of the Grey at her own keep?"

"It wouldn't matter if they had. Elissa has been gone for the last several years on Warden's business. I sent word to Sister Nightingale some time ago so there would be no reason for the Seekers to come looking."

Realization dawned on the Templar as his scowl returned. "And this has nothing to do with your sheltering the abomination who set all of this in motion?"

"We are sheltering one of our own. Anders has been an invaluable asset to the people of Amarantine, as well as the Wardens." Alistair's gaze darkened as he slowly stood from the table. "And you would do well to remember that when you speak to Anora. I doubt she would be able to send Kirkwall any aid if she were forced into a conflict with the Grey Wardens."

The threat lingering beneath the Commander's words caused both Cullen and Anders' eyes to widen. "You would rebel against the crown for the sake of an abomination?"

"I seem to recall hearing tales of your own little rebellion, Knight _Commander_…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you won't stay Aveline?"<p>

"Believe me, I'm tempted. But we won't get any help from the queen if we never make it to Denerim." Aveline smiled at Anders sincerely before kneeling in front of Kylee. "I have something for you." From the pocket at her belt she pulled a silver locket on a thin chain. "It belonged to your grandmother."

Anders' eyes widened as the girl inspected the trinket. "Where did you find that?" he asked quietly.

"When Donnic and I returned to Kirkwall we checked Hawke's estate. Looters had picked through the top floors but the vault was still intact." The adults watched as Kylee opened the locket to reveal a small detailed portrait of Leandra and Malcolm Hawke. "I thought she should have some of her mother's things."

"Thank you," Anders whispered. "What do you say to Aveline?"

Kylee's eyes were still wide as she gazed up at the captain. "Thank you Auntie Aveline."

Aveline pulled the girl into her arms for a hug before taking her by the shoulders and giving her a stern look. "Keep an eye on your father. He needs help staying out of trouble."


	5. Hunted

Sebastian Vael pulled the hood of his cloak down further to cover his face. If his information was correct, if the maleficar was indeed being sheltered by the Grey Wardens, then he would not risk being recognized by possible allies. The city of Amaranthine sprawled before him, the merchant street crowded with various vendors peddling their goods. His men ambled about the teeming market, indistinguishable from the common rabble without their arms and armor. Their objective was simple: observe and take note.

After eight years the prince's search was nearing its end. For almost a decade the weight of the souls of the unjustly slain spun a web of guilt and fury through Sebastian's existence. Grand Cleric Elthina, the woman who had been like a mother to him, haunted his dreams and begged him to let the grudge slip away; there were times when the prince could hear her voice as clearly as if she were standing beside him. But the idea that Anders still drew breath while so much innocent blood had been spilled... No. The maleficar would not continue to live while Thedas was plunged into chaos of his making.

The prince leaned wearily on a wooden fence as he watched a group of children playing with a large Mabari behind one of the merchant's stalls. They jumped and ran in large circles, frantically trying to avoid the large war hound that pursued them. One girl squealed and giggled as the dog finally caught her, dragging her to the ground in a fit of happy yips and licks. Sebastian envied their innocence. Too soon the harsh realities of the world would crush their spirits. Too soon they would know the pain of death and loss.

"Kylee!" Sound of a man calling out caused Sebastian to cease any movement. Though he could not see the person to whom the voice belonged, Sebastian knew him to be an intimidating figure. The few times he had met Carver Hawke in person the boy had been an imposing individual. Now, making sure to keep his face hidden, the prince risked a glance and was surprised to see the young Hawke seemed broader, perhaps made so by the blue and silver armor that he wore. "Kye!" the Warden called again, waving one of the children closer to where he stood.

Sebastian turned his attention back to the children and felt the blood freeze in his veins. At first glance the girl seemed to be an exact copy of Marian Hawke. A tangle of raven hair fell down her back in a loose braid as stray locks bobbed in front of her eyes. But smiling out from Hawke's soft features were the eyes of the abomination. So it was true. He'd heard rumors that the two apostates had wed, but he would never have imagined…

The girl stopped in front of her uncle, the Mabari a few steps behind. "That didn't take long," the girl remarked as she looked up at the taller man.

"I told you it would be a quick errand."

"Could I stay in the city tonight with Sophie and Gideon? I could come back to the keep tomorrow when Nathaniel comes to meet the supply wagons."

"I don't know if your father would like that."

"Papa said he'll be gone all night. Benny Miller's wife is having a baby."

"Well haven't you got it all worked out?" Carver considered silently for a moment as the girl bounced in anticipation before sighing. "All right. But if your father asks you begged and cried and screamed until I gave in."

The little girl grinned, causing Sebastian's rage to stir. It was a perfect reflection of the abomination's arrogance. "Thank you Uncle Carver!" The raven headed child leapt away from Carver, the Mabari at her heels, as she ran back to where the other children waited.

So the Grey Wardens were indeed sheltering the abomination. Sebastian grinned under his hood as he made his way back toward the main gate.

* * *

><p>Anders wearily made his way toward the dining hall as the sounds of the Vigil coming awake rose around him. Merchants, laborers, and soldiers all moved about the commons as they prepared for the day. Oh how Anders envied them. A long night and a hard delivery had drained the mage. This, coupled with the fact that he had slept very little the night previous, left Anders feeling as if his head would split down the middle.<p>

As he entered the dining hall Anders was surprised to find Varric sitting with Carver. The dwarf must have arrived late the previous evening after Anders had left for the farmstead. When Carver spotted the exhausted mage he nodded a silent greeting then looked away, suddenly very interested in the various wall hangings and trying unsuccessfully to make himself seem inconspicuous.

"Morning," Anders muttered as he took a seat next to the dwarf, grabbing an apple from a nearby bowl. "Glad you made it in one piece Varric. How's business in Kirkwall?"

"Oh you know, same old. Chantry, Templars, mages… Everybody needs something in that city. I'm just the poor sod they have to pay for it. Brought you some stuff by the way." The dwarf evaluated his friend for a moment before commenting, "You look like nug shit Blondie."

"Thanks." Anders grumbled. "I wish delivering babies was as uneventful as selling excess inventory." He turned to Carver who was studying the plate of food in front of him intently. "How did it go yesterday? No problems?"

"No problems. Doesn't take long to deliver a sword to a merchant."

"I meant with Kye."

"Oh. Right." Anders raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger Warden who simply sighed, abandoning any pretense. "Look, don't go into a bloody frenzy or anything but I let her stay with her two friends in the city."

"You mean Gideon and Sophie?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I go into a frenzy?"

Carver shrugged, apparently relieved that he would go without the anticipated scolding. "I don't know. Seems like whenever the kid ventures a foot beyond the walls you go on a bloody rampage."

Anders thought on this for a moment. It was true that as Kylee grew older Anders grew more protective. The girl's penchant for finding trouble seemed to increase each passing year and mischief was all but guaranteed when she paired herself with her two young friends. But the local tailor and his wife were good people and he knew they could be counted upon to watch the rabble-rousing brood. "No harm done. She's in no danger with them." Anders rose from his seat wearily. "I suppose I should head down to the city to get her."

"No need. Nate just left to meet the caravan. He'll bring her back, shouldn't be too late."

The mage nodded. "In that case I'm going to try and sleep before that blasted Mabari comes bounding through the house."


	6. River

Gentle sunlight cascading through the boughs of the tree above him warmed Anders and brought a sense of peace. The rapids of the Hafter River, swollen past its banks with the spring thaw, roared nearby lulling him in and out of sleep. Sprawled in the grass and dozing lazily, feathered coat balled beneath his head, the mage felt the tension in his shoulders relax as he sighed contentedly. There were times, in his darkest moments, that Anders perceived his life as nothing but running and turmoil. His years in the circle, denied access to the outside after so many escape attempts. Running from the Templars, never able to close his eyes for fear of being dragged back to his gilded cage. His first tour of Vigil's Keep as the apostate turned Warden, days marred by blood, war, and darkspawn. Escaping the Wardens with Justice in tow and making his way to Kirkwall, a city built on oppression. Fleeing Kirkwall with his wife, wandering through the wilds, constantly agonizing over her deteriorating health as she carried their unborn child. Marian's death at the hands of the Templars, a memory that still left him in breathless anguish…

Though he was still hunted, though Anders knew that at any moment a squad of Templars could come over the hill and haul him away, the mage felt serenity. The six years spent at Vigil's Keep had been the most steadfast of his life; it was the closest he had ever been to true freedom. He had people he cared about; the motley collection of friends brought together by circumstance that had become family by choice. He was able to heal and help people without fear of persecution. And his daughter was safe; she could grow up away from the horrors of the Circle. Even Justice seemed to have pacified over the years, having settled back with the Wardens and healing people in need.

Anders stretched and sighed again as a small smile touched his lips. The calm contentment of the moment made the voice that shattered it all the more disturbing, speaking words laced with hard menace. "By the Maker…I've finally found you."

* * *

><p>Varric and Carver walked the path from the keep silently as Kylee skipped along in front of them. The girl chatted merrily, determined to impart to her dwarven "uncle" everything he had missed since his last visit. He knew most of it; Anders' letters had kept him apprised of his daughter's activities as well as any troubling concerns. Thankfully there had been few, aside from the girl's failed assault on Cullen. The mental image made the dwarf grin.<p>

"Who is this kid?" Varric asked Carver as they walked. "Gideon? I don't think I like my niece getting involved with some trouble maker."

The Warden chuckled. "He is a haughty little blighter. Reminds me of me."

"Don't tell me that Junior! By the ancestors, do we have to start beating them away already?" The two of them chuckled as their teasing had the desired effect. A look of horrified revulsion crossed Kylee's face as she understood their implication.

"Ew! Uncle Varric that's gross! Boys are gross!"

"Ha! I guess that makes me feel better."

"Shit!" Carver swore as he grabbed Kylee with one hand and the scruff of Varric's collar with the other and pulled them back beyond the tree line.

"Junior, wha-"

"Shhh! Look!" Varric scanned the field before them and immediately understood what had alarmed his younger friend. Not far from them, near a tree situated on the riverbank, was Anders. The mage stood with his hands raised in a gesture of compliance as he exchanged words with a tall man Varric easily recognized as Sebastian Vael. The prince stood with his bow strung, arrow trained on the defenseless apostate. However the scowl and angry trembling of his arm suggested that whatever Anders had to say did not please the rouge.

"Shit," Varric echoed.

Carver pulled the large blade from his back. "I'll distract him. Varric, skirt around the edge of the woods and stay out of sight. When you get your shot, take it."

The dwarf nodded and pulled his crossbow. "Bianca has been waiting for a shot at Chantry Boy."

Carver nodded then turned to Kylee who was looking between her two uncles anxiously. "Kylee, I need you to run back to the keep as fast as you can and bring help. Find Nate or Alistair, tell them we need help, and lead them back here."

"But who-"

"Kylee! Go now!" The firm tone of his voice and hard set behind his eyes scared the girl, but she nodded once before turning and scurrying into the thick foliage.

* * *

><p>"By the Maker… I've finally found you." Anders froze at hearing the voice he had hoped to never hear again. "Stand and face me creature." The mage's hands rose as he gained his feet, turning slowly. Though the prince of Starkhaven had not aged much in the last decade, his eyes had a steel behind them Anders did not recognize. The compassionate gaze of a man dedicated to the Maker had been replaced by a hard narrow glare as he pointed an arrow squarely at the apostate's chest.<p>

"Sebastian," Anders acknowledged simply. "I wish I could say it's good to see you."

"Do not waste your pleasantries on me monster." The man grinned maliciously. "I am surprised you are alone. Where is Hawke?" The mage's sharp intake of breath and grief stricken countenance provided Sebastian with the answer. "I see. So you've managed to kill her too."

"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything!"

"I know enough! I know what you are _maleficar_!" He spat the word as if it tasted foul on his tongue. "I've come to see that you pay for your crimes."

Anders' mind raced as he tried to stall, tried to form a plan. "What is it that I've done again? It's been so long I fear I've forgotten." The mage knew that without his staff a fireball would not do nearly enough damage to kill the misguided prince, but if he could knock him back it would at least buy him enough time to make it to the trees…

Sebastian sneered and narrowed his gaze. "Do not play coy with me monster! I will avenge Grand Cleric Elthina and all the innocent souls you sent to death!" A sudden movement to their left caused the prince to turn and release an arrow in that direction, one Carver easily avoided.

Taking advantage of Sebastian's momentary distraction Anders conjured the largest fireball he could without having a means to focus it. But from the moment he felt the energy leave his hands the mage felt wrong. Time seemed to slow as the explosion had the desired effect. The prince cried out in pain as he sailed back in the direction of the river… and into a small figure hurrying toward where they stood. Realization came too late and Anders watched in helpless horror as the large armored man collided with Kylee, propelling them both into the rapids of the river. Neither resurfaced.


	7. Tentative Truce

Sebastian pulled himself out the river slowly, the burns on his hands making the process painful, and collapsed on the sand. Closing his eyes the man muttered a grateful prayer to the Maker for sparing him from the abomination's fiery assault. After a few moments he rose and began taking in his surroundings. The prince knew by the amount of daylight remaining that he was several leagues walk from where they had fought. He was irritated at the thought of delay but after examining his injuries, and recalling how badly his attack had failed, decided it was better to rest and regroup with his men.

As he gained his feet Sebastian scanned the shore and was surprised when he spied a limp figure floating nearby. The child, the abomination spawn, was snagged in a fallen tree not far from where he himself had landed. Sebastian scowled. The child was unconscious, if not dead. Surely it was better to leave the cursed thing to die rather than allow it to live, to carry on its father's evil. But as he turned he hesitated. Hawke's face, so clearly reflected in the features of her daughter, filled his mind. However it was Elthina's voice that echoed through him. _That child is innocent Sebastian! Who knows what will become of her? It is for the Maker to decide._

As the rapids threatened to carry the unconscious child further down the river, Sebastian easily lifted her from the swirling water. A quick inspection revealed that the girl was indeed alive but wounded. A dark bruise colored the side of her head and blood mingled with the water dripping from her hair.

The exhausted prince sighed as he made his way to a small clearing a short distance from the river, carrying his new charge carefully. There he began making camp. He feared it would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kylee felt as though she were walking through endless fog. Nothing was clear and, try as she might, she could not find her papa, her uncle, or even her dog. Small eddies of mist curled around her legs as she wandered the hazed landscape. A familiar presence stopped her and she turned to see the loving smile of her mother. The tall woman knelt and put soothing hands on her daughter's cheeks. "Kye, you need to wake up. You can't stay here darling." A soft light became visible at the edge of the fog. Small at first, it grew bigger as her mother's gentle hands moved her toward it. As the light overcame her Kylee felt warm and safe.<p>

But when she opened her eyes she was immediately wary. This was not the keep. And Frederick was not sleeping at her side. And the man sitting across the fire watching her was _not_ her father. Fear shot through the little girl as she jumped to her feet, threw off the blanket that had been covering her, and grabbed a nearby tree branch she could see had been used to stoke the fire. Kylee held the burnt end toward the man menacingly as she began backing away from him toward the forest.

Her captor seemed surprised by her sudden action. He slowly placed his bow on the ground and stood with his hands raised. "I am not going to harm you…"

"Liar!" She was surprised how loud her voice carried. She stumbled and realized her head was pounding. "You…you tried to kill Papa and Uncle Carver!"

The man swallowed and looked around nervously. "I was not trying to kill your papa. We were simply… having a disagreement." He slowly took a step toward her, causing her to inch backward. He stopped again. "Please…"

"No!" Kylee looked around frantically for any sign of familiarity but was met with only the dark forest. Her hands trembled with fear and pain. It was getting harder to keep her balance as her head began to swim. "Where is my father? What did you do?"

The man's eyes looked concerned as he slowly knelt in front of her, hands still raised. "Do you not remember?" When he received no response the man spoke again. "When I… quarreled… with your Papa we were knocked into the river. Listen…" Kylee did not have to strain to hear the water flowing somewhere behind her. "We are very far from the keep little one."

Silence passed between them before Kylee asked quietly, "Are you going to kill me?"

Blue eyes widened in surprise at her question, and softened. "No child. I am not going to kill you."

Kylee felt her resolve waver. This man attacked her family. He shot arrows Uncle Carver. Even Uncle Varric seemed upset by him! But the little voice in her heart, the one Papa said to always trust, believed that he would not hurt her. She pressed her lips together tightly and frowned, trying to decide whether or not to give up her weapon, when the man closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"By the Maker… You look just like her when you do that."

She had heard Papa and many others speak those same words with similar sorrow. "You knew my mother?"

The evil man's eyes snapped open. He studied her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes. We were friends. Your mother helped me when no one else would. And she would make that exact face when she was faced with uncertainty."

The little voice's reassurance, coupled with this new information, was enough for Kylee. She set down her tree branch and slowly walked back to where she had woken up. A bed of pine needles had been arranged and the blanket she had discarded was in fact a thick wool cloak. She picked it up off the ground and examined the house crest embroidered on the back for a moment before holding it out to the man. "Is this yours? You should wear it."

He smiled gently. "No little one. You keep it for now." She nodded appreciatively and wrapped herself in the warm wool. The two sat in silence for a few moments, simply studying each other.

"Are you from Starkhaven?" she asked suddenly. Again the man's eyes widened in surprise. "I saw it on your cloak. Papa has a staff with a Starkhaven crest on it."

"Ah… yes. I am Sebastian. What do I call you little one?"

"Kylee…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kylee." She smiled at his manners and decided not to hate this man. For now.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched the child sleep as a deep sadness settled on his shoulders like a shroud. Kylee was not what he had expected. The two had talked quietly for some time before the girl finally succumbed to her exhaustion. He had anticipated a smaller version of her father, full of anger and resentment at everyone who did not wield magic. Perhaps the same defiance and arrogance he had observed the mage demonstrate repeatedly. However the girl had proven herself to be polite and even pleasant. While she had been very careful not to reveal any information about Anders or the Grey Wardens, Kylee had spoken at length about her Mabari Fredrick and her extended "family."<p>

Sebastian had been almost amused to hear her speak of his former traveling companions. Kylee smiled widely whenever Varric was mentioned; she loved his stories. Auntie Bella had given her another dagger for her last birthday but her father had forbidden her to carry it, or any of the others, until she was older. She was not allowed to discuss magic with Auntie Merrill under any circumstances. And Fenris, who disliked the moniker 'uncle', had not visited in a while. However he always took it upon himself to bring her a new book with each visit. The elf had taught her to read, just as Hawke had taught him…

Hawke…

The little girl would be an exact copy of the dead champion, were it not for her eyes. Whenever he looked at the child he found Anders' honey colored eyes watched him, serving as a steadfast reminder of everything he had lost. Sebastian could not help but remember that same gaze staring at the ground lifelessly as he confessed his crime, his indifference that so many innocents had to die to assure freedom for his brethren; dead eyes that rekindled when Hawke spared his life and asked for his help. And the fierce glare that had followed the prince as he stormed away from the woman he had secretly loved…

Kylee murmured softly in her sleep, drawing Sebastian's attention. Watching her slumber, Sebastian could easily imagine that when she opened her eyes they would be blue, that his own gaze would be reflected back at him. If only Marian had chosen him. If only that damned abomination had not seduced her and led her to death…

Tears slowly made their way down his face as the prince forced the fantasy from his mind. It would change nothing. Anders would pay for the lives he ripped from this world, Hawke's among them. Grand Cleric Elthina, the woman who had been as good as a mother to him, would be avenged.

_And what of this child whom you seek to orphan?_

Elthina's voice echoed through his mind, causing Sebastian to visibly flinch. What would become of Kylee? The girl certainly had plenty of family and people to care for her. He needn't worry about that…

_How many do you think will be slain to reach your goal?_

It was true. Anders had spent years manipulating these people into caring about his well-being. No doubt he had used Kylee as a tool to gain their sympathy. He could think of no other reason why Fenris would stay in contact with the abomination, given their history. If Kylee were safely away from Anders, and promised a secure future, then his former companions may see no reason to fight. Perhaps he could offer that future. In Starkhaven the girl could live as a princess. She would want for nothing, be content in a life that did not involve constant fear of discovery.

_What if this girl is a mage Sebastian? What would you do with her?_

What would he do? It was likely, given her lineage. Nearly every mage's Circle in Thedas had fallen; there would be nowhere to send her, no one to educate her. What would become of a mage with nowhere to turn for guidance? Images of Kirkwall's Chantry being obliterated filled the prince's mind and he shuddered. No. If the girl was indeed a mage she would be better off dead in the river. Better a swift death than the very likely possibility of following in her father's footsteps, of becoming an abomination.

Sebastian smiled as his plan slowly took form. He would give the child a life no one else could; he would save her from the abomination. And if it turned out the girl was a mage, now only a distant possibility, he would do the world a mercy and destroy her before any lasting harm was done. As the sun slowly crept over the tops of the trees the prince had never felt more confident that the Maker was with him.


	8. Searching

Varric worriedly glanced at the mage staring blankly into the fire. For three days the soldiers of Vigil's Keep had scoured the banks of the river searching for some sign of Kylee or Sebastian. Anders had neither slept nor eaten since their fall into the rapids, insisting that he search night and day. But as the third day drew to a close with no success Varric could feel his friend's spirit beginning to break.

Slowly the dwarf made his way to the bonfire and sat on the log next to his friend. Anders did not stir and seemed to take no notice of the added company, his dead eyes remaining fixed on images no one could see dancing in the flames. The emptiness reverberating from the mage next to him left Varric unsure; he did not know where to begin trying to discuss the situation at hand.

"Listen, Blondie…"

"No Varric."

The softly spoken words surprised the dwarf, but he was grateful to get any response at all. "Blondie, I know you don't want to hear this…"

"_No_ Varric."

"It's been three days…"

"I said NO!" Blue light and smoke erupted from the mage as a whirlwind of energy threw Varric off his perch and sent him sprawling. When he gained his feet he watched as Anders staggered a few paces from the fire and collapsed to his knees, magical energies dissipating quietly. The tall man's shoulders shook with sorrow and Varric choked back his own grief before he made his way to his fallen companion. He stood next to the mage silently and waited. "Varric… Please. We cannot stop searching. I… I can't live with this…"

"I know Blondie."

"It's my fault. Maker, if she's… if we don't find her…"

"We will, don't worry. There is too much of Hawke in that kid. No way something as dull as a river could get the better of her, it's too anticlimactic."

Anders' laugh came out as a sob. "I hope you're right."

"Carver went out with the last search party. If anybody…"

"Anders!" The dwarf's eyebrows shot up at his unbelievably fortunate timing. Carver entered the clearing, followed closely by another Warden. "We may have found something!"

Anders was on his feet, determination replacing his sorrow. "What?"

"We followed a pair of tracks two leagues west of here, one of them a child's. Whoever it was made camp then headed north. We're certain it's Kye."

Varric frowned at the lack of information. "That's not much to go on, it could be some farmer and his kid. How are we supposed to know?"

"Because we found this snagged along the banks." The pain in Carver's eyes turned bitter when he held out his mother's locket.

Anders snatched it from the Warden and studied it intently before swearing under his breath. The mage's voice was acidic. "A pair of tracks… that means Sebastian has Kylee…" No one wanted to consider the possibilities.

"All right. Where is Nate now?"

"Waiting at the campsite. We'll meet up with him and follow the tracks at first light. Gwern will report back to the keep. I'm sure the commander wants to know what is keeping us."

* * *

><p>The going was slower than Sebastian would have liked. The burns on his limbs were deep, the worst being his hands; holding his bow had been nearly impossible at first. However his new charge had proven to be astonishingly clever. She easily pointed out herbs and roots that dulled pain and sped the healing process. Kylee had, with very little difficulty, concocted a salve from various plants to spread on his burns that cooled and soothed the flesh underneath. The girl's gentle nature made her an ideal healer and reminded him painfully of her mother. However a nagging doubt prodded the back of his mind, one he could not place. Despite his best efforts the prince could not put his finger on the source of his unease.<p>

As they stopped to refill the water skin Sebastian could not help but ask, "Where did you learn your trade?"

Kylee cocked her head to the side and frowned, obviously not understanding. "My trade?"

"Your knowledge of the land. How to make poultices and salves."

"Oh! From Papa! He helps people all the time."

"And he taught you about cures?"

She nodded, smiling proudly. "Mmhmm! We spend whole days out in the woods when Auntie Merrill comes to visit. I get to help gather parts for his potions and poisons." Sebastian froze as he considered what Kylee had just said and the casual way in which she had said it. Poisons?

"Why poisons?" he asked in a voice he hoped mimicked her earlier calm.

The girl did not seem to notice his distress and continued searching through the stunted shrubs as she spoke. "Once we were passing by a farm where a man had been hurt by a darkspawn. He was VERY hurt. Papa tried a lot of different magic, but it didn't help. So Papa gave him a potion that made the man fall asleep and he never woke up."

Horror and revulsion swept through Sebastian as he considered what this child had witnessed and he couldn't help but feel pity for the poor deluded girl who idolized her father. Could she not see the monster Anders was? He watched the girl's eyes and lips narrow as he considered silently for a moment. "Papa said sometimes death is better," she said quietly. "But he's only sad like that when he talks about Mama."

"I see," was the only response the prince could think to give.

Kylee must have noticed the stricken look on his face. The girl smiled and offered him a handful of the berries she had collected as she had relayed her tale. "It's okay," she reassured him as he took the fruit. "Papa got better." The gentle hearted girl brought tears to Sebastian's eyes. Anders was no adequate father to this kind creature. He would twist her soul into a gnarled barren husk. The child gave no thought to herself and he was certain Anders did not give any thought to her either. What sort of sick bastard would expose a child to such morbidity?

"Where are we going?" Kylee asked suddenly.

Sebastian felt unexpected guilt at her question and for a moment could not think of an adequate answer. "We are going to meet some friends of mine," he replied carefully. "I've been gone for some time now and I don't want them to worry."


	9. Lifeless Intervention

**Wow, so sorry for going so long without updating. Now that the semester is over and all my school stuff is squared away I'll be able to get this sucker done.**

* * *

><p>"We're not far behind them now!" Nathanial Howe led the trek through the forest with Frederick, stopping periodically to check on the companions that followed. As always Anders, or rather Justice, was immediately behind him. However Varric was not having an easy time of navigating the densely wooded area, his short legs not being made for trudging through the underbrush. Carver begrudgingly stayed with the dwarf, if only to give him a shove when they started to drop back. On many occasions Justice had suggested leaving them both behind so that they could cover more ground.<p>

Nate glanced over at his friend worriedly. Days ago Anders had collapsed from exhaustion. As they had begun to make camp, intending to allow the mage much needed rest, Justice had taken control and demanded they keep moving. **"Anders will not survive if our mission fails. We must press forward."**

So press forward they had, stopping only at night to rest. **"Is this delay necessary?"** Justice had asked.

Carver had not been shy about pointing out the obvious. "Justice may never sleep ya sod but the rest of us do."

"Justice…" Nathaniel put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why don't you let Anders get some rest? The three of us can take watch and we will wake him in the morning."

The spirit considered for a moment before nodding. **"Very well."** Blue light dimmed until only Anders's exhausted amber gaze was left. It had taken both Nathaniel and Carver supporting the mage to get him to his bedroll. His body shut down almost instantly, leaving the man completely unconscious. The next morning it was not Anders, but Justice, who joined the march. **"This body will move faster with my assistance,"** he had said. No one wanted to argue with the spirit.

So the pattern continued. Tracking, walking, make camp, help Anders collapse into unconsciousness, keep watch, sleep, tracking… Mercifully, judging by Frederick's excited prancing, they were only a short distance from their quarry: a small encampment that had been erected outside Amaranthine's walls. What concerned Nate were the many additional tracks that had joined the two they were pursuing; at least five men had found the duo first. Maker only knew what sort of circumstances their little party would be walking into.

* * *

><p>Kylee wandered the Fade slowly, the unfamiliarity of the woods around her giving her pause. Her dreams had been uncertain since she'd been traveling with Sebastian. Now it seemed as if they belonged to someone else.<p>

"Kye!" Before the girl could turn she was swept into her mother's embrace. The familiar smell of sunbaked elfroot growing on a sea shore brought comfort to the girl's heart. She could feel her mama trembling but was not sure why. When the taller woman pulled back the child could clearly see her distress. "Kylee, where are you?"

"Don't worry Mama, I'm with Sebastian and his friends in Amaranthine. Everyone is very nice. He says we are going to travel."

"Travel where darling?"

"Starkhaven. In a few days we're going to get on a ship like Auntie Bella's. Sebastian says we'll meet with Papa across the sea." The girl had not doubted the prince's words at first. But now, seeing her mother's horror filled eyes and feeling the hands tighten on her shoulders, Kylee felt anxious. During the time spent with Marian in the Fade the girl had become accustomed to the subtlety of her mother's moods. Mama was always a little sad; she said it was because she missed her and Papa so much. But despite her sorrow Marian would always smile and laugh, never hesitating to ask or answer a question. She took great interest in what the child had to say, always careful to maintain a good-humored quality. But Kylee had never seen her mama as somber as she was now.

"Kye listen to me. Sebastian is a good man but he does not like magic."

"Like the Templars?"

"Yes. Just like the Templars."

Fear caused her stomach to flip. "Why?"

"Because magic took away someone very dear to him." The girl nodded earnestly. "You must be very careful Sweet Bean. Do not tell him about speaking with me. Do not talk about your papa or magic. And do NOT get on any ship. Stay in Ferelden until Papa finds you. Do you understand?" Fearful tears stung the child's eyes but she nodded again. Marian gathered her daughter in her arms as white mist began to creep up the verge of the wooded expanse. Just before she woke Kylee could faintly hear her mother's fierce whisper. "Maker help me I will stop him, even if I have to come back from the dead." Suddenly the girl was very glad she had never made her mother angry.

* * *

><p>Anders could not relax and was denied any form of respite, even in his dreams. Images of Marian's bloody death came unbidden; he would cradle her lifeless form and sob as loss and anguish cleaved through him once more. Old wounds that had been poorly mended were wrenched asunder as his wife's sightless gaze lingered on his face.<p>

The mage's agony only deepened as the figure in his arms shrank and distorted until it resembled his daughter. There was no smile, no life, only blood caked lips on a cold pale corpse. The blades that had stolen Marian's life were changed as well, now arrows bearing Starkhaven's colors. Anders couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could only stare. He wanted to die. Oh Maker please let Sebastian strike him down.

"Nooooo," he moaned as rage slowly built and added to his anguish, all sense of reality falling away. If Kylee's death was the price of Anders' folly then he would ensure Sebastian Vael never slept another peaceful night. Vengeance would reign down on the bastard and everything he held dear; whatever family the prince had left, any friends he claimed as his own, they would all feel Anders' stony reckoning. Red tinted the mage's vision as he gathered his daughter's lifeless corpse into his arms and swore an oath of vengeance over her motionless remains.

So engrossed was Anders that he did not sense the other presence until warm hands took his trembling blood covered ones. "Anders!"

When his eyes rose and met those of his beloved the mage froze. "Marian?" His only dreams of her had come from his own memories, so often tinged with sorrow. But he knew this was no memory. Her face was too clear, her scent too strong. The being before him put those memories to shame. "Marian, wha-"

"Anders, please, listen to me. Kylee is with Sebastian. He plans to spirit her away to Starkhaven."

"What?" Confusion muted the torrent of emotion as reality came back to him, causing the small corpse in his arms to vanish. Rage bristled along the mage's spine as he growled, "Why?"

"I don't know Love, I don't know what he is thinking. Kye does not realize the danger she is in."

Blue light flared behind Anders' eyes as righteous fury burned strength into his body. **"We will not let the coward succeed,"** Justice and Anders thundered together as they rose from the ground.

Marian her husband's face in her hands firmly. "Justice I know you had little love for me. But my child, Anders' child, is innocent. Please… protect them both. Protect them now when I cannot." The spirit's furrowed brow tensed as he realized what she implied.

"**You fear for Anders as well."**

"I fear what more loss will do to a good man who has suffered so much."


	10. Timely Arrival

"Is this really necessary my prince?"

Sebastian looked up at the young knight in surprise. "What would you have me do with her?"

"Leave her in the city. We've seen she has friends here. Or have one of my men escort her back to Vigil's Keep. She is no longer your burden."

"The girl is not a burden. And I would see that this incident does not repeat itself."

"So you intend to drag her away from everything she has ever known?"

"Kylee is bright. She will do well in Starkhaven."

"She is the spawn of two malificar-"

"Be silent!" Sebastian stood from his desk and stared hard at his companion. "Her father may be malificar but the Champion was a dear friend, despite her grievous err in judgment. I would not see her name slandered." The prince's outburst seemed to stun the captain of his guard; the young knight's cheeks flushed at having been reprimanded but he said nothing. Osin was a good man and a good captain. He and his men were all devout champions of the Maker but his habit of overstepping bounds had frustrated the prince on more than one occasion. "Was there anything else Captain?"

The man squirmed under his lord's scrutiny. "Yes my prince. There is someone here to see you."

"Show them in."

"I would my prince but I'm afraid he refuses to relinquish his weapon. He said only that 'no one touches Bianca but me.' I was assured you would know what that meant."

A smile crept across Sebastian's face. "Allow the dwarf to keep his weapon and show him in."

"There is one other matter. The dwarf has a-" Their conversation was interrupted by high pitched squeal from outside the tent. Both men readied their respective weapons before lurching into the open air… only for the urgency to vanish at the sight of a large Mabari happily licking a giggling Kylee. She wrapped her hands around the hound's neck giddily as its short tail wagged in earnest.

"Finally! Maybe now that beast will let me get some sleep."

"Uncle Varric!" The short girl dashed away from her dog and threw her arms around the dwarf, nearly tackling him to the ground despite the nominal height difference. "Thank goodness you're here! I have so much to tell you!"

Before his niece could launch into her tale Varric raised his hands to stop her. "Hold on Sweet Bean. I need to have a talk with my old friend Sebastian."

Kylee turned and looked at the prince as if just realizing that he was present. The happiness in her eyes flickered with doubt as her enthusiasm was smothered, causing Sebastian's brows to furrow. The girl had been virtually silent since the morning, a far cry from the vivacious child he had become familiar with over the last several days. The transformation left the prince troubled and wondering what might have occurred to inspire such a shift.

Turning his attention to Varric Sebastian nodded curtly in greeting. Not knowing what to expect from his former companion or the purpose of his visit he gestured for the dwarf to follow him into his tent, leaving Kylee in the care of her Mabari. "Welcome Varric," Sebastian said quietly as he offered his guest a seat. "I admit you are the last person I was expecting."

"Likewise." The two men studied each other for a moment, the tension between them nearly palpable. However when Varric finally spoke his tone remained light and pleasant. "So, I hear you've been doing well in Starkhaven Your Highness. What brings you to Fereldon?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

A chuckle rumbled quietly in the dwarf's chest. "Well, since we're not dancing around pretenses or pleasantries I've got no problem telling you that I'm here for Kylee."

"As you can see she has come to no harm."

"Trust me Choir Boy, if she had we wouldn't be having this nice passive aggressive chat." Varric leaned back in his chair and heaved a heavy sigh. "Listen, I know you want Anders. What I want to know is what are you doing with the kid?"

"I had little choice in the matter. I could not very well leave her wandering the wilds."

"Fair enough."

"Honestly I'm glad that you've come. It saves me a great deal of trouble."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"I have no quarrel with the Grey Wardens and I take no issue with you or with Carver. I only want Anders."

"And you expect me to trade him for Kylee, is that it?"

The prince scoffed as if offended. "I would not presume to put you or Carver in such a reprehensible situation. All I ask is that you take Kylee and keep her out of harm's way, away from any unpleasantness, until this is over. You may tell her whatever untruths you see fit for her protection."

"And we'll be out of the way while you murder her father." Sebastian would never have admitted it to anyone but himself, but to have the cold truth laid bare before him shook the prince's resolve. He took a trembling breath but nodded. Silence echoed between the two rouges for several minutes while Varric considered. Finally the dwarf nodded. "Okay, you've got a deal. But I need to talk to Carver first."

"Of course."

"Shouldn't be too hard to convince him. Kid still blames Anders for what happened to Hawke."

"What did happen Varric?" The soft question slipped past Sebastian's lips before he realized that he'd spoken. It was an issue that had been plaguing him since he had confirmed that she was dead, as he saw the agony that splayed across the abomination's face…

"Templars," was the only response he received. But the fervent grief contained within the single word was enough to convince the sorrowful prince that perhaps he was better off not knowing.

* * *

><p>The three companions walked their wooded path wrapped in tense silence. Kylee had maintained her isolation and had been nearly mute since Varric's departure, speaking only when spoken to and answering very few questions outright despite Sebastian's best efforts to cheer her. The mabari seemed to dislike his human's new subdued bearing even less, giving an occasional whine and plaguing his mistress with fearful glances. And so they continued in silence, making their way south through the forest to where Varric had agreed to meet them. The woods themselves, though bright and lively, did little to dispel the rouge prince's restlessness. Apprehension mingled with elation as the knowledge that he was so close to his goal. Soon Anders would lie dead, his soul sent to the Void, and Elthina would be avenged.<p>

The timbered path gradually broadened before them until it gave way to a heavily wooded clearing where he could see Carver and Varric awaiting their arrival. Kylee's face split in a delirious grin as she spied her two uncles. The girl would have sprinted across the open space to meet them were it not for Sebastian's cautionary hand resting firmly on her shoulder.

"Don't move an inch you bastard." Cold words spoken from the prince's flank caused his blood to boil. Slowly Sebastian turned and gazed into the face of his reviled foe. Anders stood with staff at the ready, azure fissures snaking through his flesh menacingly as dark smoke rose from his shoulders; however his eyes retained their familiarity as he glared furiously. A dark haired warden stepped from the trees behind the mage, arrow trained on the prince.

"Papa!"

With Kylee's confused cry chaos erupted in the clearing as Sebastian's most elite guard burst through the trees and, for the first time in his existence, the prince was grateful for Captain Osin's paranoia. He shoved his small charge out of the way before battle descended upon them. Anders' golden gaze vanished beneath the bright cobalt of Justice's glow as he threw himself into the fray, pulling fire and fury from the air. Prince and apostate moved in a fluid dance of rage and revulsion and Sebastian found he was hard pressed to stay ahead of the abomination's furious assaults. As the bladed end of his opponent's staff passed inches from his throat the rouge was startled by Anders' fervor. He had observed this monster in battle on many occasions, but never had he beheld a man fight with such ferocity. It became impossible to know where Anders ended and Justice began as the two seemed equally compelled to strike down the struggling prince.

_He fights for his daughter Sebastian._

No. The abomination cares nothing for the child. She is merely his pawn.

_Is it so hard to believe that this man loves his child?_

This monster killed hundreds of innocents! He has plunged all of Thedas into chaos! He must atone!

_That is for the Maker to decide._

Before the distracted prince could contend with the haunting memory of Elthina he found himself falling toward the ground, chased by the bladed end of a mage's staff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, crappy place to end it after not having updated in so long. But the next couple of chapters are nearly finished then we've just got the epilogue to go. Thanks so much if you're still reading! I hope to have the rest finished and posted in the next week or so.**


	11. Revelation

"Hold monster!" The snarled demand brought Anders' gaze to an unfamiliar face. He had been so engrossed in his own struggle with Sebastian that he had neglected all else, believing that his three companions and the Mabari could easily contend with a handful of challengers. But now the mage recognized the gravity of his misjudgment as he found his allies restrained and Kylee caught, her captor's hand securely curled around the girl's throat. Her face reflected unbridled fear as tears coursed down dirt stained cheeks. "Step away from his highness or Maker help me I will break her neck!" Calloused fingers compressed to emphasize the point, causing Kylee's eyes to widen and Anders' heart to stop.

"Papa-" she choked around the hand constricting her throat.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Anders backed away from his fallen foe as he slowly gained his feet. "Sebastian please. This is between us." The prince said nothing as his eyes shifted from father to daughter, some internal struggle playing across an expression Anders could not read. But he made no move to free the girl.

The sight of Kylee, his sweet Kylee, trembling and gasping for air broke something within Anders. A million memories flooded his mind, visions of bright smiles and joy: the girl playing with Frederick in the courtyard of Vigil's Keep; teaching her which herbs would reduce swelling while her eyes narrowed in concentration; scolding her for poaching sweets from the keep's larder; gently healing a skinned elbow while she whimpered quietly. Each memory brought the horror of the present crashing down on the defeated mage; he could not let this happen. "Kill me," he breathed quietly, eyes turning to bore into the motionless prince. "I will pay for the wrongs I have committed. But leave my daughter. Please..." Sapphire eyes widened at his request. He said nothing as several tense moments passed but gave a slow nod in response.

"Release her," Sebastian commanded quietly.

Without hesitation the girl ran to Anders and buried herself in his arms as she coughed and gasped around her sobs. He pulled her to him effortlessly, tightening his hold as though he feared she would vanish. Hurried whispers slipped past his lips as he rocked her gently, words meant to calm both the trembling child in his grasp and the racing of his own heart. "I've got you Sweetheart, you're all right. I love you so much. I've got you…" Sebastian looked on the reunion wearing an expression akin to pity; however the display disappeared as quickly as it had manifested.

Once she had stilled in his arms Anders pried his daughter off him and took her by the shoulders, gently forcing her to look at him. "Kye, I need you to listen." The girl nodded and wiped away the moisture from her eyes. "You are going back to Vigil's Keep with Uncle Carver. You do exactly as he says."

"What about you?"

Anders closed his eyes and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. "Remember how you speak to Mama? In the fade?" The girl nodded but the tears in her eyes renewed. "That is how you will speak to me too."

The euphemism was not accepted as he had hoped and Kylee shook her head quickly, easily understanding the implication. "Nooo!" The girl threw herself back into Anders's arms and he felt his resolve shudder.

"Carver…"

His fellow warden was released with a nod from the prince, his face drawn as he gently removed Kylee from her father's hold. "Come on Sweet Bean," he whispered, his voice thick.

"NO! PAPA, PLEASE!"

Anders could not risk a glance back as Carver bore his screaming daughter down the path, but pressed his eyes shut against her cries as his heart slowly crumbled. He had failed Marian, had not been able to protect the woman he loved from the consequences of his actions. But his daughter would not share her mother's fate. He would not fail Kylee. And if his life was the price then it was one he would gladly pay.

After a few moments the cries died away and when Anders finally opened his eyes he felt hollow. "Very well Sebastian," he said quietly. "Let us finish this."

"Rise Anders. I will kill no man while he kneels." The mage slowly rose to his feet, leaning on his staff for support. He was finished, his fight was done. Sebastian knocked the arrow and pulled back on the string, eyes narrowed with righteous vindication. "Have you anything else to say?"

"Despite what you may think Sebastian, I am sorry that things worked out the way that they did. I'm sorry that Grand Cleric Elthina had to pay the price for mage freedom. She was a good woman."

* * *

><p>Sebastian could not find a name for the emotions twisting violently in his heart. There was anger and hatred but it was not the same righteous rage that had lived within him for so long. Such certainties had been tainted by creeping doubt and pity; the sight of Anders clutching his daughter to him in desperate despair staggered the proud prince. And now, watching the broken mage lean heavily on his staff, shoulders bowed under the weight of his own hopelessness, Sebastian knew no victory. He hesitated, his arm begging to tremble under the strength of holding his knocked arrow. Was it truly justice to smother a light so dim?<p>

_Death is never Justice Sebastian._

Elthina's words from a lifetime ago echoed through the prince and shook his very soul as comprehension flooded his being. What had he done? By the Maker, what had his life become? The world seemed to shift beneath him as Starkhaven's monarch found himself floating, sailing through the air as the lead weight of grief and vengeance that had settled over his heart was lifted. Only when he felt the pain of striking the ground did the realization come that he had in fact truly been propelled off his feet by an unseen source.

The air seemed to still as every one of the clearing's tenants regained their feet, shocked silence permeating the open space. Over a dozen sets of eyes fixed on the little girl centered before them, her gaze wide and frightened, hands stretched out in front of her. No one moved or drew breath…

Until Sebastian heard familiar sound of a bow string pulling back its arrow accompanied by the low whisper, "Maker forgive me…"

"**NO!"** Justice roared to life uninhibited, dashing in front of Kylee and sweeping her behind him only moments before Osin loosed his arrow. A whirlwind of magic surrounded father and daughter both, rendering the captain's attack harmless. **"Coward! You would kill an innocent child?!"**

Osin had another arrow ready and met the azure gaze unflinchingly. "That is not a child! It is an abomina-" Blood erupted around the arrow that lodged in the man's throat as he fell, his weapon falling harmlessly to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking one more chapter and the epilogue to go!**


End file.
